


Возвращение смысла

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019



Series: Драбблы от R до NC-17 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta/Omega, Egg Laying, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019
Summary: Даже в век космических исследований омегу принуждают вступить в связь с альфой.





	Возвращение смысла

— Отдай медальон!

— Признай свою биологическую идентификацию, и отдам. 

Такая ситуация происходила в их мире постоянно. Закон колонизации никто не отменял. Всего пятьдесят лет назад, если омега выбирал профессию космического исследователя, его практически всегда в возрасте двадцати пяти лет заселяли с альфой на базы малых спутников. Чтобы их потомство стало основой колонии. Сейчас Закон отменили. Теоретически. Но отношения альф и омег в космосе основывались на негласных правилах. Эти правила и были чертовым бессмертным Законом, который ещё не обошел ни один омега. Равный с альфой. На бумажках. 

Правило первое. Омега, решивший посвятить свою жизнь космосу, имел право отвергнуть свой пол, отказаться быть отцом кладки. Всех омег в академию записывали как бет. Но на деле их рано или поздно пихали под альфу. 

Правило второе. При заселении на базу предпочтения омег не учитывались. Ведь Закона нет, и они всего лишь сослуживцы. Альфа мог партнеру вообще не подходить. По запаху — так называемому коду феромона. По внешним признакам. Альфа мог отыметь любого омегу, но омеге было чертовски тяжело: иногда беднягам приходилось всю жизнь жрать специальные таблетки, чтобы принять мужа, навязанного исследовательским сообществом. 

Чарли и Марк попали как раз в такую, не новую в своей мерзости ситуацию. Чарли, талантливый ксенобиолог, вообще не собирался становиться отцом. Он год без проблем проработал на этой планете, на которой не водилось опасного зверья. В полном одиночестве. А через год ему прислали военного-охранника, альфу. Марк ввел свои коды в настройки жилого бокса, и теперь несчастного Чарли каждый день атаковали особые ароматы, а автоматическая кухня добавляла в его еду специи, способствующие расслаблению, течке и зачатию. 

Чарли оказался настоящим кремнем: за две недели никакой реакции. Марк определил причину — медальон у него на шее. Серебряная цепочка с каплей — явно не подарок отца на совершеннолетие. Эта вещица была очень простой, но явно дорогой сердцу Чарли. Когда становилось совсем хреново, он впивался в это украшение, и становилось легче. Конечно, Марк его украл. 

Вскоре у Чарли появились первые признаки течки. Оне начал принимать более сильные блокаторы, но его тело мучилось. Марк замечал его жар, сбивчивое дыхание, покрасневшие щеки. И чувствовал запах. Восхитительный запах омеги в течке. В итоге Чарли не выдержал и пошел в лобовую атаку:

— Не признаю. Я бета. Пошел к чертям!

Чарли развернулся и, чеканя шаг, ушел в смотровую. Он часто сидел у панорамного окна, наблюдая за миром. В бесконечных полях, заросших травой в человеческий рост, ничего не менялось. И Чарли это нравилось. Он любил постоянство. 

Марк отправился следом. Бокс Чарли не заблокировал. Хороший знак. Марк взял из угла стул и пододвинул к креслу напарника. Тот нервно крутился, стараясь не смотреть Марку в лицо. Зрачок Марка сменил цвет с карего на янтарный. Это значило, что, если Чарли не сдастся в ближайшие два дня, Марк возьмет свое силой. Остановит его только смерть. 

— Чарли, давай честно. Чинуши наверху от нас не отвалят. Мы женаты. Хоть ты тресни. Нас поженили и отдали эту планету. Живи, балдей, рожай детей, как Создатели говорили. 

— Можешь начинать, — Чарли прикурил сигарету, — а я полюбуюсь, как ты пучишь глаза на инкубаторе. Отдай медальон, сука.

— Ну чего ты в него так вцепился? Течка всё равно придет. Психологический якорь бесполезен.

— Эта вещь принадлежала моему другу. Он погиб на гонках «Мотобол». Он был бетой. И я любил его. Это всё, что у меня от него осталось. Я убрался в космос, чтобы о нем забыть.

Марк снял медальон с шеи и протянул Чарли. Тот замер. Понюхал его, облизав губы. Затушил сигарету о приборную панель. Марк боялся спугнуть удачу. Он взял украшение, когда Чарли был в душе, и носил на себе несколько дней. Неужели его запах и запах погибшего беты смешались в идеальный аромат? Чарли слепо потянулся и надел украшение обратно на шею Марка.

— Мне жаль твоего бету.

Их губы почти соприкасались.

— Нет, не жаль. Альфы не способны жалеть

Марк удерживал его в объятьях, проникая глубоко и двигаясь быстро и сильно. Утверждая свои права. Чарли стоял, опираясь руками о смотровое стекло, и смотрел, как колышется трава под порывами ветра. Течка была в разгаре, смазка текла по ногам, но он как будто этого не замечал. Гормональный взрыв так и не пришел, Марк не являлся его альфой, и помогал только медальон.

Уже ночью Марк открыл видеофон. Поглаживая одной рукой спящего рядом Чарли, он ввел спецкоды. После сближения альфа мог получить любые данные о партнере. Даже личную. Любовник бета? Раньше такие отношения запрещались. Теперь теоретически всем было плевать. Практически такая информация всегда хранилась. 

Ему выдали данные на Джона Лимара, спортсмена, погибшего пять лет назад на гонках «Мотобол». Его спецрайкер не справился с управлением и сгорел в защитном поле внешнего сектора. «Мотобол» проходил на планетах, непригодных к освоению, но там всегда было море зрителей, и в защитном поле, создающим для них комфортные условия, погибал каждый третий гонщик. Впрочем, «Мотобол» приносил слишком большие деньги, чтобы что-то менять. 

Марк безучастно смотрел в глаза Джона. Свои собственные глаза. Они с этим парнем были похожи до последней черточки! Конечно, Джон был ниже ростом, не такой мускулистый. Но в остальном, боги, наверное, каждый день их совместной работы был для Чарли настоящим кошмаром.

— Влез в сеть? — буркнули рядом. Чарли лежал к нему спиной, но Марк видел, как напряглись его плечи. Он убрал видеофон и обнял Чарли, поцеловал его в шею.

— Может, раз твоя боль и кошмар тебя догнали, мы попробуем? Дашь мне хоть одну попытку? Я понимаю, что пахну для тебя невкусно.

\- Ты пахнешь так, что у меня крышу сорвало, ещё когда ты выходил из транспортника. Но твоё лицо, Марк, это какая-то дичь. Так не бывает. Я как тебя увидел, думал, спорами надышался и вижу небо в алмазах. Травы как раз цвели. Поэтому не подпускал. Я же не мелкий дурак, все эти чертовы правила и законы учитываю. Я боялся сойти с ума, если ты ко мне прикоснешься.

— Так значит…

Чарли вздохнул, прижался плотнее, целуя руку Марка.

— Я признаю, что я омега. Я буду отцом твоего потомства. Ладно, посижу задом на инкубаторе, раз судьба преподнесла мне такой подарок. И сразу говорю, Марк, ты его не заменишь. И я не люблю тебя. Пока. Но шанс есть.

— Я справлюсь, — ответил Марк, вглядываясь в темные углы каюты. Ему казалось, он видит там призрака. Духа-хранителя со своим лицом.


End file.
